jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Bugs
This is a list of bugs and glitches in Jailbreak: * Spawn With Weapons Glitch: If you go to Police Station 1, or 2, and you enter and you get arrested in range of a weapon, spam click the weapon and do not stop until you spawn in your cell. If done correctly, you will spawn in your cell with the gun in your inventory. * No Parachute Glitch: '''If you jump out of Helicopter or off the Jewelry Store roof, then crawl and un-crawl two times while parachuting, your parachute will detach from your character and you'll appear flying. * '''Low Health Death Glitch: '''Sometimes, due to server lag, you'll die, but you were actually just low on health. This glitch has turned into an easy way to rob the Bank or Jewelry Store, as after you respawn you receive your robbery cash and bounty. * '''Multiple Of The Same Items Glitch: '''If you put two or more of the same items in a Bed Drawer, then later pick them up, you'll have two or more of the same item. Though only one slot will appear in your hotbar, you can equip the second one by simply equiping the first item, unequipping it, then equipping it again to reveal the second item. Recommended for weapons and Tasers. * '''No Fall Damage Glitch: '''If you jump out of a Helicopter or off the Jewelry Store roof, then quickly after the parachute activates switch teams, then you'll be immune to fall damage, even if you get arrested, die, or switch teams. You can fix this glitch by rejoining a different server. * '''Short ATV/Volt Bike Driver Glitch: Sometimes your character will appear short when driving the ATV and Volt Bike. * Invisible Driver Glitch: This ONLY works for the Dirtbike and ATV. if you park a said vehicle in front of the door to the green $2,000 apartment near the Jewelry Store, rent the apartment, and then keep entering and exiting the apartment while spamming E to enter the said vehicle, you'll eventually see yourself ragdolled outside or inside the apartment, but you'll be able to control the said vehicle and no one could see you. * Criminal Glitch: '''Sometimes, criminals will have a white name tag instead of red, which means you're neutral, so you can't be arrested or killed. This means you are a Criminal and a Police officer at the same time. This means you can rob anything other than the Bank, and you cannot be killed or arrested. If you can get ahold of handcuffs, than you can arrest people as well. The only problem is that you cannot shoot innocent prisoners. This glitch can be fixed by leaving the server. * '''Camera Clip Glitch: While this is a problem with ROBLOX's camera system, it affects Jailbreak as well. If you walk into a corner and turn your camera to face your character so you can't see it and zoom in, you can clip into various places. * Vehicle Glitch: ''' Sometimes the function to enter the car doesn't work, especially with Dirtbikes and Mini Coopers, To fix it, the player can go to a different server. * '''Spinning Vehicle Glitch: When you crash into another car, sometimes you will start spinning rapidly. You will either be launched into the air or stop spinning entirely. A Model3 is recommended for this glitch to work, as it’s the lightest vehicle in the game, making it easy to glitch. * Warp Prevention Glitch: While driving a Dirtbike into the Bank while the doors are open or during a robbery, you can stay inside the Bank when the robbery ends. * Walk In Cuffs Glitch: '''Prisoners sometimes are found walking around in the arrested position, with their arms behind their backs. * '''Jewelry Store Glitch V2: '''Have your friend/alternate account fly a helicopter near the outside walls. Then have you and your fellow criminals go near that wall and press E, enter passenger after you rob. This glitch was fixed. * '''Robbing As A Cop Glitch: If you switch teams to the police team after you collect your cash but BEFORE you go through the obstacles in the Jewelry Store, your money GUI will still be there on your screen. Turn it in at a criminal base to receive the cash you robbed from the Jewelry Store. This is an easy way to rob the Jewelry Store if there are too many cops waiting for you, or if the obstacles are too hard for you. (NOTE: This glitch won’t work on the Bank or Train as they have different money GUIs, and it won’t work on the Donut Shop or Gas Station as they have don’t have money GUIs). * Collect Your Own Bounty Glitch: If you perform the “Robbing As A Cop” glitch on the Jewelry Store, after you collect your robbery cash, reset your character, you then should have collected your own bounty! (NOTE: You will only receive $1,000 every time you do this glitch, as the rest of your bounty will disappear when you switch teams. Making this not a recommended method of grinding cash). * Helicopter Glitch: '''You jump out of a helicopter then immediately change teams. It gives you an invisible parachute that gives you no fall damage which you keep if you die or get arrested. But it is really tough to master. * '''Broken E-prompt Glitch V1: '''Occasionally when robbing the train the E prompt to open the door does not show up. Though Asimo has proven that it is not really a glitch in a tweet saying, “You can’t rob all trains”. He was most likely referring not only to trains without red boxcars, but also ones with broken E prompts. * '''Broken E-prompt Glitch V2: '''Occasionally when broken out handcuffs the E prompt to breakout does not show up. Though they didn’t breakout second time and currently it not patched yet. * '''Noclip Glitch: Jump, and then crawl once you hit the ground. Sometimes, if you are next to a thin wall, you can go through the wall and go out the other side. This only works with the Train walls and other thin ones. The bank and the jewelry walls are patched in February 28th Update. * Noclip Glitch V2: '''If you zoom into first person, sprint, and look down and away at a wall. Press S, D, and A, and you should be sliding across the wall, and glitch through it. You may also need to turn your camera. This even works with doors. May take some time. Doesn't work on very thick walls. * '''No-clothes: '''Sometimes, when joining a new game or switching teams, you have no clothes on. This is caused most likely by a ton of code, as the game is huge. * '''Criminal Base Spawn: '''Sometimes, when you spawn at the mountain criminal base, you will spawn on the mountain instead of inside. Can also happen in conjunction with the '''No-Clothes glitch. * Out of The Map Glitch: '''Sometimes, when joining a new game or switching teams, you spawn under the map. This is caused by an unknown reason. * '''Guns Out Glitch: '''This glitch enables the user to have a gun of their choice out while in a vehicle. To do it, you must press "e" first then, before you actually get in, get your gun out. You could also spam the number key/item. Might take some time to master this skill, but it hasn't been patched yet and is still usable. * '''Morph Glitch: '''This glitch only works on the Dirtbike and the Porsche. To morph, press "c" to crouch right before you press "e" to enter the vehicle. If done correctly on the Dirtbike, you will find yourself upside down while driving it. If done correctly for the Porsche, only your head and some of your hands will show up. * '''Flying Dirtbike Glitch: '''First, purchase the snowman package on the Roblox Catalog, then perform the “Morph” glitch on the Dirtbike, after doing so, you should see the bike hovering above the ground when you move it around. To fly higher, ramp off something and spam V to stay in the air. You can control the vehicle like normally, but you have to spam V. * '''Prison Jumpsuit Glitch: '''Rarely, a glitch will happen that if you escape from prison, then go to the criminal base, you won't be able to change out of your prison jumpsuit. The cause of this glitch is because the clothes do not refresh until you can't see it, so getting into a car or switching into first person will fix your clothings. * '''ATV Wall Climbing Glitch: Have an ATV with an engine level to 3+ and have raised or high suspension, then put your back wheels to a building (this takes time to master). Finally when you are on the building keep pressing S to go up. Asimo3089 has decided to keep this glitch. * Snowman Noclip Glitch: '''If you have the Snow Gentleman package, you can glitch into thin walls. To do this, you must face the wall and scroll out. In third person, you should be facing the wall, and looking straight down at your character. Then press C to crouch. While crouching, make sure you are pressing S and continuously moving at the wall. Scroll in and keep pressing S. Press C again and when you scroll out, half of your body will be inside the wall. Scroll in and press W to go into the wall and glitch in. This is difficult and takes time to master, but as of now it's not patched for the Bank and Jewelry Store walls. * '''Under Map Glitch: This glitch is performed by parking a helicopter inside a tunnel where the train will go through (Ex: City Base Tunnel). Wait for the train to run into the helicopter and you will go under the map. * Arrest Cash Glitch: '''This glitch occurs when you arrest someone, then they get broken out of handcuffs, then you then can arrest them over and over and receive cash. * '''Cop Car Siren Glitch: '''This glitch occurs if your cop car is turned upside down. Once the car is turned upside down, your siren may get stuck inside the ground, causing the car to get stuck. Unfortunately, there is no way to fix it unless you have patience or catch a new car. * '''Snowman/Penguin Sliding Glitch: '''If you purchase the snowman or penguin package from the Roblox Catalog, then in-game crouch, you should be able to go extremely fast (jump if it isn't working at first). Though in the 2/4/18 Update, it was patched. * '''Snowman/Penguin Sliding Glitch V2: '''Do the same glitch mentioned above, but sprint before crawling. This glitch was brought back by accident while attempting to patch the noclip glitch. * '''Prisoner with Weapons Glitch (Without the Bed Drawers): '''If you are killed as a cop by arresting an innocent prisoner, and quickly switch teams to prisoner before being teleported to your cell, you will spawn in your cell as a prisoner, but with a taser and handcuffs. However, your character will officially be neutral, so you won't be able to hurt anyone nor will they be able to hurt you. * '''Bank Keycard Bypass Glitch: If you head to the trapdoor by the Bank, crouch, and then punch it, it will open, allowing you to enter. After that, head to the door, crouch again, and try to jump onto the small ledges on the door (may take some time). Keep doing this until an E prompt appears. Hold E until dynamite is placed and the door will explode. After that, you're in the Bank! But you have to head upstairs to trigger the robbery. (NOTE: You'll be teleported out if you do this glitch while the Bank is closed). It is super easy if you have a partner and you or they can crouch and you can just stand on them! :D. * Weapons Inside The Car Glitch: '''To make this glitch you have to use any car. First press E and then quickly press any weapon. If you do that correctly you can shoot in the car. Its hard, but with practice, it will be easy! :). ''' Category:Glitches